I Will Have My RehWengEh!
by dhaken666
Summary: After Rodney humiliates John and Ronon by making them characters in a reading of Rapunzel to his niece, John gets his revenge!


I Will Have My Reh-weng-eh!

"What's up?"

John looked over his shoulder to see Ronon Dex. He grinned up at the large man. "Revenge."

A mischievous twinkle entered Ronon's dark eyes. "On McKay I take it?"

John nodded enthusiastically. He had been hovering outside McKay's lab for the better part of an hour and he was finally ready to put his plan into action.

Straightening his back, the Colonel rubbed his hands together and grinned. "The sedative I took from the infirmary has finally kicked in and McKay is sleeping like a log."

"So what're you gonna do?" Ronon asked, crossing his arms.

"Well…"

Rodney sat up with a start, his mind foggy. He didn't realize he had been so sleepy. Apparently he had been, because he had fallen asleep at his work bench. His back was already screaming in protest at having to sit up.

Yawning, he peeled a sheet of paper from his cheek and wiped away any remaining drool before sliding from his seat and slowly straightening his spine. The first think he noticed when the fog became to clear from his mind was the nagging feeling of hunger rumbling in his stomach. With a stretch, he closed his laptop, picked up his tablet and exited his lab. _Operation: Full Belly_ was put into motion.

Taking the familiar and well-traversed path from his lab to the mess hall, Rodney inevitably crossed paths with a few of the other physics department personnel. Each one gave him a big grin.

"Either someone spiked the city water supply or flooded the city with nitrous oxide. And I think I would have noticed both the former and the latter," the scientist muttered to himself.

Putting on a deterring frown, Rodney continued his trek to the mess. He had always wondered why the military called the cafeteria the mess hall. Sure, some Marines were pigs, but it just wasn't an endearing name to give to a place where one got food.

"Good afternoon, Dr. McKay," one scientist said as she walked passed him. She too, had a huge grin on her face.

Rodney just gave her a brief nod because he couldn't recall her name at the moment. He was a little confused as to why he was still receiving such genial expressions. He was fairly certain he was looking menacing.

As he walked, a draft brushed over his legs, sending a chill up his spine. He stopped dead. He was wearing pants. There was no way he should have felt that. Slowly, cautiously, and not without fear, Rodney looked downward. Instead of his normal black pants, he was completely horrified to see a frilly pink tutu. He felt like throwing his tablet into the ocean.

With his new anger, Rodney continued toward the mess hall. There was only one person that could be behind this.

When he entered the mess hall, he received more than a few laughs and guffaws, but he ignored them and sought out Colonel UnFunny.

"Rodney, I don't think Elizabeth is going to approve of your new uniform suggestion," John said into his coffee mug, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, ha-ha," Rodney growled, glaring at Sheppard. "Tell me, why were you in my lab earlier?"

"I told you, Elizabeth wanted that report on the naquadah power system you were working on," he replied, still grinning. Ronon and Teyla were also sniggering.

"And I told her she'd have it on Friday. You were putting something in my coffee," Rodney countered.

"Dr. McKay, I must say I preferred your previous hairstyle," Teyla commented casually.

"What?" Rodney's hand shot up to his head and underneath his fingers he felt coarse, fake hair. A wig. Lovely. He tugged gently and found it stayed securely in place. Sliding his hand down the back of his head, his fingers wrapped around a rope-like braid. He pulled it over his should and found the braid to be ridiculously long. Realization sunk in, and it must have shown on his face.

"You play with fire and you're gonna get burned," John said with a mischievous smirk.

"Is that so, Prince John? And I take it Ronunzel helped out? Well, I'm glad you had your fun, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go dissolve the glue that you use to secure this wig." The mischievous smirk began to grow on Rodney's lips as he turned and strolled out of the mess hall.

John and Ronon exchanged a glance, then broke out into another round of guffaws. What could McKay do? He probably didn't even know the definition of the word revenge…

A note from Crimson:

This was done in response to a contest entry for my Deviant Art contest: Stargate Fairytales. Karma-K2 did a story where Rodney and crew were reading a story to Madison, and everyone had a role. Ronon was Rapunzel, John the prince and so on. It was really funny, and I decided John wanted some revenge! Thus my story! :D


End file.
